Trapped as a host
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: 30 years into future what happens when Tamaki had an affair with a Canadian women 15 years ago and now has a kid in the foster care system on the international branch, and she comes to ouran, well why don't you R&R to find out
1. Chapter 1 the rumour

A/N hey guys this is my first story and this is what i would like to think will happen in ouran 15 years into the future so it is mainly oc with minor mentions of the original characters. also sorry for the first update my computer malfunctioned.

DISCLAIMER:

I only own my ideas and characters the basis and all the original characters belong to Bisco Hatori

Chapter one: the rumor

"Okay everybody we have a new student joining us this term sayuki could you please step up to the front."

Those were the first words I heard as I entered the class for the first time as I stepped in, in my over-sized jeans and older brothers t shirt I realized that,that was one of my biggest mistakes right there.

"Now sayuki I understand that you're new to japan where are you from? " said the person who I'm guessing is the class president.

" Oh I'm from Canada ", I say.

Every one in the room gasps at this discovery.

I say " wait what, what's so wrong with being from Canada ".

" well "says the class president, "Its rumored that the school idols dad had an affair with a Canadian lady 14 years ago ".

"Wow I had no idea because I'm a foster kid on the international branch which is also weird because they think that my biological dad lives in japan but then again they also thought that he lived in every other country to even Antarctica ",I say amazed. "They also think that I have a brother here at the age of seventeen,well oh yeah I'm also here on a scholarship even though with my past grades I 'm amazed ".

"Well uh wow while the superintendent said that you passed the test with such high marks that he wanted to put you in the final year he thought that you could handle it but the rest of school board didn't think you were mature enough, oh and by the way welcome to class 1 a",said the class president.

A/N : sorry its so short and i would like reviews and should I continue the story or not? I will update the next chapter after I get one review.


	2. Chapter 2 the first meeting

disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters and ideas.

Chapter 2: the first meeting

Well I thought to myself these classes are really easy I do have a little bit of homework I guess I'll find somewhere quiet to study. This is silly this place no quiet places to study I guess this empty class room will do but a I opened the door all of a sudden a bunch of boys surrounded me and.

"Look its the fabled honour student from canada, hey the twins were right he does look like mikaiu kun",said the quiet little lolita boy with blond hair, on the shoulders of a huge boy who looked like he was mute.

"oh well kanto and dako why don't you fill us on on this honour student since he is in your class" said the boy with black hair, glasses, a notebook and pen in his hand.

" well senpai we don't really know much about him for two reasons one he his very unsociable two he just started today,so we just heard the last little bit of him being a foster kid looking for his biological dad thats all we know about him ", said the twins in unison.

Which frankly creeped me out

" well uh I guess I should be going sorry for intruding ", I said to the group all of a sudden then that black mute guy touched my back as if to lead me out by had had some major experience on boys touching me before so I whipped around grabbed his wrist and flipped in just a that moment a brown haired boy walked in through a different door and asked what was going on since they were just about to open for business. The boy looked from me to the dark haired boy on the ground who had promptly gotten up and tried to get a stomach punch in but i blocked and threw him back into a picture every one in the room looked surprised except the boy in the glasses he just walked up and said "you now owe us 150 million yen

"well I can't pay that back so from now till the time I graduate can I pay you guys back by doing errands or something, oh and what is this club any ways?" I ask.

The brown haired boy finally spoke and he said "well yes you can and this is a host club, by any chance do you speak french? oh and how did you flip Kyo? he is the national judo champion. Wait where are here let me introduce you to everyone: My name is mikaiu hikajami the twins names are Izumi and Shin Hikau, the blond boy is Chicka Kimi, the one with glasses is Yuki and as you can see the one who you threw is Kyo Jamaki",said Mikaiu.

" well i taught myself by watching jackie chan movies, i speak almost every language fluently but i do prefer english oh its nice to meet you all and as you all know my name is sayuki hikajami so what do you want me to do first as my new job as errand boy for you guys, oh and what year are you guys in? Besides Izumi and Shin", I ask.

"Well the rest of us are in our second year and you can start by going out and buying us some more coffee here is our club card you can buy a new coffee maker to", said yuki.

"Thank you well i should be off then good by ",I say as I walk out the door.

I guess I should probably fill you guys on what's happening in this story you see I am a girl who prefers to wear big glasses that make my eyes look small I cut my own hair in a kitchen therefore its super short and uneven and i prefer to wear my step brothers clothes with a pair of DC 's also my voice isn't extremely deep or high pitched so I get mistaken for a boy all the time even at my last home with my step dad were they only figured out I was a girl because I participated in the schools musical and got myself a nice new boyfriend so uh yeah im a girl who everyone mistakes for a boy.

I walk back into the club with a new coffee maker and some max lodge coffee otherwise known as cheapest coffee ever, same with the coffee maker.

Then mikaiu senpai announced my being here by asking me to come over so he could see what I bought.

He looks at the coffee strangely and says, " what does this say I can't read english ".

A little amazed I reply with " max lodge, I would have thought that the schools idol would be able to read english " I said that with a hint of sarcasm.

" well I its very hard to learn english i heard so I never bothered to", he replied, "anyways can you show us how to make this since this is an american model I don't know how to use it , neither would any other club members", he stated clearly intrigued by what I had to offer for a chance of learn.

"Okay, I 'll show you step by step", I said with a sigh.

"First you put the water in for the amount of coffee lets make a full pot so that would be 10 cups of water then put coffee filter in the machine now you scoop four big scoops of coffee, put the pot in the holder and wait for it to fill up to ten cups serve and put and crap that you enjoy in it.

5 Minutes later

"Coffee is done everyone", I say just after hearing the beep. i serve it up and mikau senpai pick up the tea cup and says

"this, This is its"….

A/N: hah i know really bad cliffhanger. and I will have the next chapter up after I get 1 review. Its a very long one so come on R&R don't hold back i will take flames too.


End file.
